yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/139
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَقَالُواْ مَا فِي بُطُونِ هَذِهِ الأَنْعَامِ خَالِصَةٌ لِّذُكُورِنَا وَمُحَرَّمٌ عَلَى أَزْوَاجِنَا وَإِن يَكُن مَّيْتَةً فَهُمْ فِيهِ شُرَكَاء سَيَجْزِيهِمْ وَصْفَهُمْ إِنَّهُ حِكِيمٌ عَلِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kâlû mâ fî butûni hazihil en’âmi hâlisatun li zukûrinâ ve muharremun alâ ezvâcinâ, ve in yekun meyteten fe hum fîhi şurekâu, se yeczîhim vasfehum, innehu hakîmun alîm(alîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kâlû : ve dediler 2. mâ fî : içindeki şey 3. butûni : karınlar 4. hazihi el en'âmi : bu hayvanlar 5. hâlisatun : hastır, özeldir, aittir 6. li zukûri-nâ : erkeklerimize ait 7. ve muharremun : ve haramdır 8. alâ ezvâci-nâ : zevcelerimize, eşlerimize 9. ve in yekun : ve eğer olursa 10. meyteten : ölü 11. fe hum : o taktirde onlar 12. fî-hi : onda 13. şurekâu : ortaktırlar 14. se yeczî-him : yakında onları cezalandıracak 15. vasfe-hum : onların vasıflandırmaları, nitelendirmeleri 16. innehu : muhakkak ki o 17. hakîmun : hüküm sahibidir 18. alîmun : en iyi bilendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve şu hayvanların karınlarındaki yavrular, yalnız erkeklerimize helâl, kadınlarımıza haram; ölü doğarsa erkek de ortak, kadın da dediler. Bu çeşit sözleri yüzünden cezâlarını yakında verecek. Şüphe yok ki o, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Bir de dediler ki: "Bu hayvanların karınlarında olan, yalnızca bizim erkeklerimize aittir, eşlerimize ise haramdır. Eğer o, ölü doğarsa onlar da bunda ortaktırlar." Allah, (bu) düzmelerinin cezasını verecektir. Şüphesiz O, hüküm sahibi olandır, bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Yine: "Şu hayvanların karınlarında olanlar yalnız erkeklerimize özeldir ve hanımlarımıza yasaktır. Eğer ölü olursa (ölür doğar veya doğar doğmaz ölürse) o zaman herkes ona ortaktır" dediler. Allah onlara bu nitelendirmelerinin cezasını verecektir. O hakimdir, alimdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Bu hayvanların karınlarında olan yavrular yalnız erkeklerimize mahsus olup, eşlerimize yasaktır. Ölü doğacak olursa hepsi ona ortak olurlar' dediler. Allah bu türlü sözlerin cezasını verecektir, çünkü O hakimdir, bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bir de dediler ki: “Şu hayvanların karınlarındaki yavrular (canlı olursa) sırf erkeklerimize aittir. Karılarımıza ise haramdır.” Eğer ölü olursa, o vakit onda hepsi ortaktırlar. Allah, onların bu tür nitelemelerinin cezasını verecektir. Şüphesiz O, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir, hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Dediler ki: «Şu hayvanların karınlarında olanlar yalnız erkeklerimize aittir, kadınlarımıza ise haram kılınmıştır. Şayet (yavru) ölü doğarsa, o zaman (kadın erkek) hepsi onda ortaktır.» Allah bu değerlendirmelerinin cezasını verecektir. Şüphesiz ki O hikmet sahibidir, hakkıyla bilendir. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Şu çiftlik hayvanlarının karınlarındakiler sadece erkeklerimize ait olup kadınlarımıza haramdır. Ölü doğarlarsa o zaman paylaşabilirler,' dediler. Bu nitelemelerinin hesabını onlara ödetecektir. O Bilgedir, Bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Birde: «Şu hayvanların karnındaki yavrular, sadece erkeklerimize ait olup kadınlarımıza haramdır. Eğer ölü doğarsa hepsi ona ortaktırlar.» dediler. Allah, onlara bu isnatlarının cezasını yakında verecektir. Muhakkak O, hikmet sahibidir, herşeyi bilendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de «şu en'âmın karınlarındaki yavrular sırf erkeklerimizin, kadınlarımıza ise haram, eğer ölü doğarsa o vakıt onda hepsi ortak» dediler, Allâh onlara isnadlarının cezâsını yakında verecek, her halde o hakîmdir, alîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve dediler ki: «Şu hayvanların karınlarındaki, sadece erkeklerimize mahsustur. Ve kadınlarımıza haram kılınmıştır». Ve eğer ölmüş olursa onlar onda ortaklardır. Allah Teâlâ onlara bu vasıflarının cezasını yakında verecektir. Şüphe yok ki O, hakîmdir, alîmdir. Muhammed Esed Ve onlar, "Şu hayvanların karnında olan her şey bizim erkeklerimize tahsis edilmiş, kadınlarımıza ise yasaklanmıştır: ama eğer ölü doğarsa o zaman her iki taraf da ondan paylarını alabilir" derler. (Allah,) onları (Kendisine haksız yere) isnat ettiklerinden dolayı cezalandıracaktır: Unutmayın ki O, hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilendir. Suat Yıldırım Bir de şöyle dediler: "Falan hayvanların karınlarında olan yavrular, canlı doğarsa sadece erkeklerimize helâl, kadınlarımıza ise haramdır. Eğer ölü doğarsa, hepsi ona ortak olurlar." Allah, onların bu kabil iddialarının cezasını verecektir. Çünkü O, hakîmdir, alîmdir (tam hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir ve O her şeyi hakkıyla bilir). Süleyman Ateş Meali Dediler ki: "Bu hayvanların karınlarında olanlar, yalnız erkeklerimize âittir, kadınlarımıza harâmdır". Eğer (hayvanın karnındaki yavru) ölü doğarsa, o zaman hepsi onda ortaktır. Bu nitelendirmelerinden dolayı Allâh onların cezâsını verecektir. Çünkü O, hüküm ve hikmet sâhibidir, bilendir. Şaban Piriş Meali -Bu hayvanların karınlarındakiler sadece erkeklerimiz içindir. Karılarımıza haramdır, ama eğer ölü (doğar) ise hepsi buna ortaktır, derler. (Allah), onlara uydurduklarının cezasını verecektir. Çünkü O, hakimdir, alimdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bir de 'Şu hayvanların karnındakiler erkeklerimize mahsustur, kadınlarımıza ise haramdır' dediler. Eğer yavru ölü doğarsa o zaman hepsi onda ortak olurlar. Allah onları bu yakıştırmalarından dolayı cezalandıracaktır. Şüphesiz Onun her işi hikmet iledir, O herşeyi bilir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şunu da söylediler: "Şu hayvanların karınlarındakiler erkeklerimize özgülenmiştir; kadınlarımıza haramdır. Yavru ölü doğarsa kadın-erkek hepsi onda hak sahibidir." Bu nitelendirmeleri yüzünden Allah cezalarını verecektir. Hakîm'dir O, Alîm'dir. Yusuf Ali (English) They say: "What is in the wombs of such and such cattle is specially reserved (for food) for our men, and forbidden to our women; but if it is still-born, then all have shares therein. For their (false) attribution (of superstitions to Allah), He will soon punish them: for He is full of wisdom and knowledge. M. Pickthall (English) And they say: That which is in the bellies of such cattle is reserved for our males and is forbidden to our wives; but if it be born dead, then they (all) may be partakers thereof He will reward them for their attribution (ordinances unto Him). Lo, He is Wise, Aware. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve onlar, "Şu hayvanların karnında olan her şey bizim erkeklerimize tahsis edilmiş, kadınlarımıza ise yasaklanmıştır: ama eğer ölü doğarsa o zaman her iki taraf da ondan paylarını alabilir" derler. Allah, onları haksız yere isnad ettiklerinden dolayı cezalandıracaktır: Unutmayın ki O, hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilendir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri